general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome family
, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine, Spencer |famous = Criminal activity |estate = Jerome Gallery |image1 = File:Julianava1.png |caption1 = Julian and Ava (2013) |address = 216 Coolidge Avenuehttp://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-05-30-17.shtml Port Charles, New York |image2 = File:Jeromegallery.jpg |caption2 = }}The Jeromes are a fictional family on the American soap opera General Hospital. They are best known for their mob business. History The Jerome mob family first arrived in Port Charles in 1987 as rivals of the McKay mob family. Duke Lavery and his father, Angus McKay, were sent to prison for their various mob activities. Later, a man by the name of Jonathan Lawrence was arrested as the suspect of a hit and run. However, Jonathan was actually out for revenge against Duke and Angus for the murder of his look-alike cousin, Evan Jerome. When Angus committed suicide to end the McKay/Jerome feud once and for all, Angus's daughter Camellia McKay and Duke were put on trial for Evan's murder. They were forced to reveal that Camellia had in fact killed Evan as he raped her. They were acquitted, which didn't sit well with Evan's widow, Veronica, who later put a hit out on Camellia. Evan's father, Victor, was able call off the hit and banished Veronica. In 1988, Duke's wife Anna Devane was kidnapped. Victor's youngest son Julian, who wanted Duke's assistance in legitimizing the family business, agreed to help him look for her. Desperate to find her, Duke joined the Jerome mob. Duke was able to find Anna, but not before her ex-husband Robert Scorpio found her himself. When Victor sent Duke and Julian to a meeting with one of their mob rivals, the Carter family, they're ambushed in a trap and Julian takes a bullet meant for Duke. On his death bed, Julian makes Duke promise to help Victor legitimize the mob. Duke, however wanted out of the Jerome mob family. Meanwhile, Victor's daughter, art dealer Olivia St. John, took over the organization and developed an obsession with Duke. They later had a one-night stand, but when he subsequently rejected her, she tried to kill him. Unfortunately, it was Anna who was injured in the attempt, and she lost her and Duke's unborn child. Olivia was later revealed as the one who set up the attack on Julian so that she could take over the organization. Julian, however, wasn't dead and Victor had helped him fake his death. Julian blows his own cover and confronts his sister about her involvement in his shooting. When Julian refuses to go along with Olivia's plans to merge the Jerome and Carter families, Olivia and henchman, Dino kidnap his girlfriend, Cheryl Stansbury. When a hysterical Cheryl accidentally shoots Olivia and leaves her in a coma, Julian covers it up and frames Anna, who was arrested. Dino was revealed to be the illegitimate son of Victor with his mistress, Dimitra. He was the one responsible for shooting Olivia in order to gain control of the Jerome empire. He and Dimitra were both arrested and sent to prison. Olivia, having suffered a brain injury in the shooting, was sent to Pine Circle, a mental hospital. Duke testifies against Victor hoping to finally put him in jail, and Anna has Olivia temporarily released to get a confession out of her. With Duke's testimony and Olivia's confession, Victor was sent to prison. Victor then made a prison break to see Lucy Coe, whom he was infatuated with. When she rejected him, he swallowed a pendant he had had engraved for her, choked on it and died. Lucy went to Alan Quartermaine for help, and they dumped his body in the lake. When Cheryl became pregnant with Julian’s child she quickly left town out of fear. Cheryl eventually passed out at a bus station, and was taken to a private clinic where she gave birth to their son. Shortly after, she was told her child had died. In reality, the child was sold on the black market to Bobbie Spencer Jones, who named him Lucas. In 1990, after Victor's death, Julian took over the organization. He then made a plan to kill Duke and neutralize his sister once and for all by framing her for the murder. Julian kidnapped Olivia, who had already escaped from Pine Circle. When Olivia heard of his plan to kill Duke, she knew she had to warn Anna. Before she could do so, however, Julian shot and presumably killed her. Later, Julian confronted Duke and a struggle ensued, with both being shot and presumably killed. When Lucas fell ill, Bobbie decided to investigate his biological family, and turned up proof that Lucas was Cheryl's son. Bobbie kept the information to herself, but was eventually forced to return Lucas when Robert Scorpio learned the truth. Lucas then lived with his biological mother until she was killed in a car accident. Cheryl's will stated that he be raised by Bobbie and Tony Jones, and after a custody battle with Cheryl's sister Tiffany Hill, Bobbie and Tony were granted custody in 1992. In 2012, it was revealed that the man Julian killed was not actually Duke, but an imposter named Jonathan Paget; Duke was actually in fact alive. In 2013, it is revealed that Julian didn’t die, but was instead placed into the witness protection program. He returned to town with a new face under the alias of Derek Wells, the new owner of the Port Charles Press and Crimson magazine. He was joined by his sister, Ava, Victor's illegitimate daughter with Delia Ryan. Ava brought along her daughter, Kiki, from a previous affair with Silas Clay. Julian and Ava immediately plan to gain control of the Port Charles mob from Sonny Corinthos. While under his alias, Julian discovered that the one night stand he and Alexis Davis had in their teens resulted in their daughter, Sam McCall. Sam has a son, Danny Morgan, with her ex-husband, Jason Morgan. When Julian finally revealed his true identity, he began an effort to make amends with his family. He also found out about Lucas, who returned to Port Charles after several years. In 2014, Ava had a one-night-stand with Sonny, which led to the birth of her second daughter, Avery Jerome-Corinthos. In 2015, Julian had a one-night-stand with Olivia Falconeri which led to the birth of his second son, Leo Falconeri. In January 2017, it was revealed that Olivia Jerome was alive, and survived Julian's hit. She, too, had entered the witness protection program, and returned to Port Charles, intent on revenge and as the head of the Jerome mob family. After three months of her reign of terror, Olivia was arrested and sentenced to Darkham Asylum. In February 2017, Sam gave birth to her second child, a daughter named Emily Scout Cain with former Navy SEAL, Drew Cain. On November 27, 2018, Kiki was found dead by newlyweds Curtis and Jordan Ashford, after being murdered by Ryan Chamberlain. Ava took her daughter's death particularly hard. Jerome family tree Descendants 1. Victor Jerome (born 1928 died 1989) Dimitra Antoinelli (deceased) 2. Dino Antoinelli (deceased) Unknown female 2. Evan Jerome (died 1983) Veronica Jerome (deceased) 3. Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) 2. Julian Jerome (born 1961) Alexis Davis (born 1963) 3. Sam McCall (born 1980) Sonny Corinthos (born 1969) 4. Lila McCall (2004; stillborn) Jason Morgan (born 1970) 4. Danny Morgan (born 2012) Drew Cain (born 1970) 4. Scout Cain (born 2017) Cheryl Stansbury (died 1992) 3. Lucas Jones (born 1987) Olivia Falconeri (born 1970) 3. Leo Falconeri (born 2015) 2. Olivia Jerome (born 1960) Delia Reid 2. Ava Jerome (born 1974 given up for adoption) Silas Clay (born 1970; died 2015) 3. Kiki Jerome (born 1993; died 2018) Sonny Corinthos (born 1969) 3. Avery Jerome-Corinthos (born 2014) Tree ||||||Sonny Corinthos|y|Sam McCall|y|Jason Morgan|D|Drew Cain||Lucas Jones||Leo Falconeri||||Kiki Jerome||Avery Jerome|_ ||||||||||||||||||||!||||!||||!|_ |||||||||||||||||||Lila McCall||Danny Morgan||Scout Cain|_ }} See also *Jerome mob family *Eckert family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. *Jones family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. *Lord family - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. * - The family Danny Morgan was illegally given to. *McCall family - The family Sam McCall was adopted into. *Spencer family - The family Lucas Jones was adopted into. Gallery File:JulianandAva.png|Siblings Julian and Ava JaSamweddingkiss.png|Sam weds Jason Morgan Juliansam.png|Julian and daughter Sam Dannyj.png|Julian and grandson Danny Juliansamtruth.png|Julian and daughter Sam Avakiki.jpg|Ava and daughter Kiki Samava.png|Ava and niece Sam Ghmikij.jpg|Julian with niece Kiki and her then-boyfriend, Michael Danny66.png|Sam and son Danny Samlucasjulian.png|Julian and kids Sam and Lucas Lucasjulian.png|Julian with son Lucas Juliankiki.png|Julian and niece Kiki samkiki.png|Cousins Sam and Kiki Jeromes.png|Julian with kids Sam and Lucas and grandson Danny Samlucas.png|Siblings Sam and Lucas Lucasdanny.png|Lucas and nephew Danny Dannyparty2.png|Julian with his daughter Sam, grandson Danny and then-girlfriend Alexis Preggoavakiki.png|Pregnant Ava and daughter Kiki Avajulianbond.png|Julian and Ava bond Averymama.png|Ava and daughter Avery Averykiki.png|Sisters Kiki and Avery SamKikiHE.png|Cousins Sam and Kiki AverymamaAva.png|Ava and daughter Avery AveryAvaJulian.png|Julian bonds with sister Ava and niece Avery AveryuncleJulian.png|Julian bonds with Avery Julexisleo.png|Julian with son Leo and Alexis Jeromefam.png|Julian with children: Leo, Lucas and Sam AveryAvaKiki12.png|Ava and daughters Kiki and Avery SisterKikiAvery1.png|Sisters Kiki and Avery LeoJulian1.png|Julian and son Leo AvaKikiHE.png|Ava and daughter Kiki CousinsLucasKiki.png|Cousins Lucas and Kiki Jeromefamilytoast.png|The Jerome family toasts to Julian and Alexis' wedding JulexisIDoKiss.png|Julian weds Alexis Davis AvaLucas1.png|Ava and nephew Lucas JulianKikiHE2.png|Julian and niece Kiki AveryfamThanksgiving16.png|Ava with daughters, Kiki and Avery and brother Julian SamDanny1.png|Sam and son Danny Jasamwed2.jpg|Sam marries Drew as "Jason Morgan" LivJulesJiblings.png|Siblings Julian and Olivia LivSam.png|Olivia and niece Sam LivAva.png|Sisters Olivia and Ava SamScout1.png|Sam and daughter Scout Jasamily.png|Sam with husband Drew and children, Danny and Scout DannykissesScout.png|Siblings Danny and Scout AvaMWKikiHE.png|Ava and daughter Kiki ScoutgrandpaJ.png|Julian and granddaughter Scout References Category:Families * *